Final del campeonato mundial
by Kidou Uzumaki
Summary: El partido de grupos no fue el resultado esperado, pero ahora ambos vienen por todo en esta final para ver quien sale victorioso de este encuentro.


Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei y otros personajes de varios animes que no recuerdo los nombres de los mangakas.

Estimados lectores lamento no actualizar el fic de futbol anterior a este, pero he estado corto de imaginación respecto al fic, sé que llevo dos años sin la actualización no se preocupen que lo tengo presente espero tengan paciencia, ya que igual ando corto de tiempo en el cual estoy apurándome en el proceso de titulación de la carrera en Conta y pues me ha llevado algo de tiempo más de lo planeado mis papeles a requerir y bueno por el momento solo adelanto el final del mundial sub-15 lo que paso antes de ello veré el tiempo para sacar el fic, al igual durante que paso con los entrenamientos partidos de prácticas etc., y de igual forma la clasificación de grupos y los consiguientes partidos.

FINAL DEL MUNDIAL SUB-15

México vs Japón

Muy buenas noches estimada concurrencia les hablo desde la cabina de transmisión para dar anécdota en la tv, y el desarrollo de este gran partido de la gran final mundial de la sub-15, en este partido se conocerá al nuevo campeón del mundo del futbol, las selecciones nacionales que han tenido grandes encuentros, que no han tenido partidos fáciles han demostrado lo que valen en el mundo puede recalcarse que estos jóvenes podrán estar en equipos grandes ya que han demostrado tener aptitud ganadora y siempre salir por la victoria, sin más preámbulos presento a estas selecciones que llegaron a la final de esta rama que será disputada entre México y Japón, ambos equipo estuvieron en el mismo grupo D y su último partido fue entre ellos para saber quien ocupaba el primer y segundo puesto, pero da la casualidad que termino en un empate ese partido pero solo la diferencia de goles anotados subió a un equipo al primer puesto

Muy bien chicos vamos a dar todo en el campo demostrar por qué hemos llegado hasta aquí, sé que se han esforzado al máximo dejen su orgullo en el campo y más aún diviértanse acuérdense que somos 11 en el campo y no uno solo, jueguen en equipo y olvídense de las individualidades por acto seguido daré información de los titulares portero Wakabayashi Genzo, defensas Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Tsubaku no Gaara y Ishizaki Ryo, medios Misaki Taro, Aoi Shingo, Kitamura Kidou y Tsubasa Ozora y los delanteros Uchiha Sasuke y Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, eso es todo salgan a formase para salir al campo los demás al banquillo- comento el entrenador

Disculpe Sarutobi-sensei -le hable

Que pasa Kidou-kun, es para saber quién será el capitán verdad, bueno es como siempre tu llevaras la insignia -me sonrió

No solo es eso, sino también como se estará a cargo sobre las faltas y si también podemos ya los tres sacar uso del manejo de ambas piernas- le dije sin rodeos

El juego de balón parado se los dejo a ustedes 4-mientras nos señalaba- son los que mejor le pegan así que pónganse de acuerdo

Bien ya veremos cómo solucionarlo, no es así chicos –mientras observo a los apuntados

Yo me encargo de cobrar más tiros libres dattebayo –con sonrisa zorruna

Hmp ya quisieras dobe –con voz seria

Ya cálmense y vamos a divertirnos acuérdense que el balón es nuestro amigo –hablo el ultimo de pelo azabache y con una sonrisa

Tú siempre diciendo cosas oportunas Tsubasa-san, no me imagino perder este encuentro, hay que dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo y ganar señores –les dije

Kidou, te olvidas de algo, siempre dices palabras antes de los partidos –me dijo mi amigo de infancia Sasuke

No para nada emo, esta vez solo tenemos que esforzarnos y ganar, ya que en el juego de grupo empatamos, y ese empate me supo amargo –dije de forma seria

Que no soy emo –mientras lo decía con un tic en el ojo

Tienes razón dattebayo –mientras pasaba sus brazos por los nuestros cuellos –pero esta vez sí nos llevaremos el triunfo

Muy bien entonces equipo de Japón a ganar –dijo Hiruzen nuestro entrenador

Entonces apóyenme con este grito –con voz alta y fuerte –JAPON

FIGHT –gritaron todos incluso los del banquillo

Ya en el túnel de espera ambos equipos viéndose las caras analizándose unos a otros, sacando quien es más débil, pero nadie cede ya que todos muestran una gran aura dentro de ellos, una situación demasiada tensa para ambos equipos.

Nos volvemos a ver la cara Japón –dijo el capitán de México

Si es hora de sacar conclusión de quien es mejor en el campo –hablo Ryo

Oh así que esta vez van con todo no me sorprende después de todo el empate nos sabia amargo no es así primito Naruto – mientras veía y le sonreía

Así es Menma, cuando me entere que estabas en la selección de mexicana no lo creí, así que tenerte de rival es algo magnifico –mientras le devolvía el gesto –pero te dejo en claro que esta vez vamos con todo desde el inicio

Bueno es lo bueno de tener dos nacionalidades agradece al tío Ryoma que se casó con una mexicana sino estuviera peleando puesto en la defensa japonesa –dijo de manera casual

Esta vez te dejare plantado y marcare un gol dattebayo –grito Naruto

Vaya, tienes agallas Naruto bien te espero en la defensa, a ver si puedes librarte de mí –le miraba de manera retadora

Claro que te pasare dattebayo –dijo de manera entusiasta

Esta es la alineación de México y Japon

GK Jorge Campos GK Wakabayashi Genzo

DL Rubén Izquierdos DL Ishizaki Ryo

DC Rafael Márquez DC Nara Shikamaru

DC Menma Uzumaki DC Hyuga Neji

DR Gerardo Flores DR Tsubaku no Gaara

ML Andrés Guardado ML Aoi Shingo

MC Héctor Herrera MC Kitamura Kidou

MC Gerardo Torrado MC Tsubasa Ozora

MR Javier Aquino MR Misaki Taro

FW Francisco Palencia FW Uchiha Sasuke

FW Luis Hernández FW Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto

Muy bien señores fórmense en línea y vayan avanzando apenas salga con el balón en mano –dijo el árbitro

Aquí vienen saliendo el árbitro y ambos equipos quien se llevara la victoria, quien será el nuevo monarca en esta categoría sub-15, y ahora escuchemos el himno nacional de Japón- hablo el comentarista

Kimi ga yo wa  
Chiyo ni  
Yachiyo ni  
Sazare ishi no  
Iwao to narite  
Koke no musu made

Y ahora el himno de México –dijo el comentarista

Mexicanos, al grito de guerra  
el acero aprestad y el bridón,  
y retiemble en sus centros la tierra  
al sonoro rugir del cañón,  
y retiemble en sus centros la tierra  
al sonoro rugir del cañón.

Ahora veremos la rifa de quien sacara en el primer tiempo y quien se queda con la cancha y el primero en sacar será…. –hablo el comentarista

Muy bien señores quiero un juego limpio y sin discusiones –hablo del árbitro –ahora decidiremos quien saca primero, escojan cara o cruz –mientras lanza la moneda al aire y la deja caer al césped

Escoge primero Kidou –hablo el otro capitán

Gracias Menma, pido cara –mientras observo la moneda y cae en el césped

Oh que suerte tienen –mientras observa que la moneda callo en cara –bueno no me esperaba que gane de todos modos

Bien escogemos campo, así que ustedes sacan Menma –le dije sereno

Domo arigatou Kidou –contesto de la misma forma

Bien pues como mencione anteriormente jueguen limpio –nos miró por ultimo vez mientras estrechábamos las manos con él y sus auxiliares laterales, y entre nosotros mismos

A jugar se ha dicho entonces Kidou –mientras estiraba su mano

Que gane el mejor –le estreche la mía

Que equipo creen que gane –hablo Kiba enfrente de sus compañeros de equipo y amigas que miraban la tele

Quien sabe Kiba ambos son buenos, pero esta vez van con todo –hablo de manera seria Shino

Eso es cierto, en la fase de grupos ambos ya habían clasificado con 6 puntos, pero resulta que empataron y ahora está en disputa el campeonato este partido será interesante que arda la llama de la juventud –dijo entusiasta Lee y con fuego en sus ojos

Esperen ya vieron al capitán de México, que no es Menma –hablo Tenten con sorpresa

Que no sabían que Menma al igual que Kidou tienen dos nacionalidades –dijo Naruko tranquila

No nunca mencionaron ese punto ustedes –dijo Ino

Tehee! –mientas se daba un pequeño coscorrón y sacaba la lengua –disculpen entonces pero creo que se nos pasó decirles

Nada de tehee –dijo histérica Sakura –muy bien sabes que siempre ha sido un dolor de trasero para Sasuke y Naruto pasarle en la defensa

Ya cálmate Sakura-san –hablo calmadamente Shion –pero acuérdate que el único que es capaz de pasarle ha sido Kidou-kun y está allí con ellos

Shion tiene razón Sakura –dijo Karin –aparte tanto Naruto-baka como Sasuke-kun han estado entrenando y viendo los enfrentamientos entre Menma y Kidou que deben saber cómo pasarle ahora

Eso será bueno de ver –dijo Chouji mientras comía sus papas favoritas

Shhhhh ya va empezar –mientras aumentaba el volumen de la TV

Señoras y señores arraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaancamos el partido –se escuchó en la TV al comentarista

México hace el saque inicial Luis retrocede hacia Héctor lleva el balón se lleva a uno trata de seguir corriendo pero Kidou le cierra el paso, trata de gambetear pero no puede, simplemente el medio central japonés no lo deja avanzar, Héctor hace un corte y hacia un lado Kidou se barre y roba el balón, es Japón que tiene ahora el balón Kidou abre el campo hacia Shingo, este corre toda la banda el defensa le cierra el paso, y le hace un caño (túnel), el defensa Rafael se barre para tapar el centro pero Shingo hace un finta el cual jala el balón a su pierna derecha y centra Campos sale y atrapa el balón vaya jugada más peligrosa del equipo japonés –comento entusiasta el comentarista.

Oh rayos me falto altura en el centro –se expresó Shingo mientras regresaba a su posición

Hey vamos Shingo después recompones ese error ahora a defender –le dijo Tsubasa

Es hora del ataque –hizo un despeje el portero al medio Gerardo -bien nos toca saludar a nosotros ahora

Gerardo abre espacio este toca ha Guardado, el cual toca al centro a Palencia, gira y enseguida es marcado por Shikamaru, este le sigue no le deja hacer un buen movimiento para que se perfile y tire, Palencia se va a su derecha Shikamaru lo sigue pero que es esto hizo finta que se va a ir hacia allí pero dejo el balón Hernández sabía que iba a hacer su compañero y perfila el tiro esta es una gran oportunidad para México en anotar pero no Neji igual siguió a su compañero, tanto Hernández como Neji disparan y hay un gran taponeo del tiro el balón sale despejado hacia Sasuke –con su voz eufórica el comentarista

Bien Neji y Shikamaru no por nada son genios –hablo Sasuke este decide enfrentar a Márquez pero toca el balón hacia Naruto

Gracias teme –este se enfrenta a Menma –ya va siendo hora primo

Veremos si puedes llevarme primito –mientras seguía los movimientos de Naruto

Hey Naruto tócala estoy libre –alzaba el brazo y rápido se le pego el defensa- tsk son rápidos estos

No tienes a nadie libre primo vamos enfréntame con todo –sonrisa de medio lado

No tienes por qué decírmelo dattebayo –mientras punteaba el balón y Menma le seguía el paso

Que es fue ese movimiento se liberó del defensa y eso que parecía que Naruto cometió un error, pero no fue así a simple vista parece que se corrió un paso adelante del balón esto hizo al defensa bajar la guardia y Naruto con el pie izquierdo da un giro, esto hace que con el derecho la parte del talón toque el balón y la pase entre las piernas del defensa, y esto lo dejo solo contra el portero este sale a achicar el área, Naruto toca un pase filtrado en donde aparece Sasuke con un barrida puntea el balón y gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool –se escucha el grito de la tribuna

Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool! De Japón- se escuchaba en la tele y gritos de los compañeros de Naruto y demás

Si vieron que jugada hizo Naruto, es sorpréndete su avance, antes no podía pasar a Menma así con caño incluido-mientras comía de sus papas

Ni que lo digas Chouji no es algo común en él, pero al menos lograron un gol apenas 3 minutos del comienzo- mientras se ajustaba los lentes Shino

Mientras las chicas gritaban y giraban por el gol anotado por Sasuke

No esperaba menos de Sasuke-kun pero hay que agradecer a Naruto-baka por esa jugada y su asistencia- saltando de alegría

Pueden calmar su alegría ya volvieron a jugar y esta vez es una falta a favor de México- volviendo su vista al TV y con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza por el comportamiento de las chicas

Nani!- gritaron todas histéricas

Eso pasa por no prestar atención- dijo Kiba tapándose los oídos por el grito de las chicas

Esto es sorpréndete quien iba a imaginar esta jugada culminaría en un gol de Uchiha con asistencia de Namikaze vaya jugadores, todos aquí pueden llegar a profesionales algún día- argumentaba el comentarista

No ha pasado nada vamos y remontemos este juego ahora, hay que ponernos serios y no dejar que se vayan en ventaja, solo uno se corona campeón, así que con todo y cada uno de ustedes den lo mejor de si- hablo de forma segura Menma

Esto se pondrá interesante, veremos de lo que son capaces ese empate en grupos no nos gustó a todos así que a demostrar lo que valemos- dijo Gerardo

Es hora de ponernos serios y vamos a ponernos delante del marcador esto no se debe quedar así todos aquí tenemos metas de llegar a ser campeones y no solo eso también crecer futbolísticamente y llegar al viejo continente- dijo Márquez tranquilamente

Por algo es la mente fría en la defensa- mientras le daba un puñetazo leve en el hombro

Muy bien empecemos el juego de nuevo- colocando el balón al medio campo

El equipo mexicano se pone en acción Palencia pasa a Hernández este retrocede ha Guardado que enseguida sale con un gran sprint en el que llega al campo del contrario siendo marcado por Kidou, este pasa a Herrera que devuelve de primera intención haciendo una gran pared es cubierto por Gaara que le puntea el balón este barre pero no llega y derriba al medio es falta a favor de México –comenta el narrador del partido muy eufórico- Esta en una posición peligrosa el tiro será cobrado por Márquez, el portero coloca la barrera, el jugador tira encima de la barrera colocado en el ángulo superior izquierdo y goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool! México empata al minuto del gol japonés esto se pone interesante señores en menos de 5 min han caído dos goles y uno por bando

Que no puede ser que hacen esos tontos que no defienden como debe ser –comento histérica la rubio cubriendo uno de sus ojos por su peinado de lado

Tranquila Ino-san apenas comienza el partido no fue mucho que Gaara pudiera hacer llego tarde al balón aparte de una buena triangulación del medio campo que Kidou-kun no reacciono a tiempo –comento con calma la peli-azul

Hinata-neechan tiene razón además acuérdate que en este tipo de eventos tienen prohibidos el uso de técnicas por lo cual solo quieren ver la calidad individual de cada uno, quizás puedan ir a cumplir su objetivo en otro continente- dijo una chica dándole apoyo a su hermana

Vamos a calmarnos y tratar de dar apoyo aunque no logren escucharnos ustedes saben que cuentan con nosotros que estamos con ellos en todo momento y no por algo son los mejores del instituto y por algo lo mejor de la preparatoria – terminando con una sutil sonrisa en la cual todas asienten

Mientras tanto en la final que se hacía presente en España.

No hay nada que se pueda hacer, vamos con todo rotemos plantilla hay que ir con todo, oye Shikamaru cambia conmigo subiré como un falso delantero – argumentaba tranquilamente

Ya tan rápido vamos a cambiar –me comento el cabeza de piña mientras veía como Sarutobi se levantaba y hacia señales de manos de 3-5-2

Creo que ya todos lo notaron no entonces Neji Ryou y Gaara centrales, Tsubasa Shikamaru contenciones, Misaki Shingo carrileros apoyen a la defensa y arriba, Sasuke Naruto quedaran como siempre y yo me iré atrás de ustedes como delantero en falso – les comente a mis amigos de forma tranquila

Si taicho – me respondieron rápidamente

Vaya que estos jóvenes se están dando con todo México sigue insistiendo pero no puede pasar del medio campo todos los pases han sido interceptados ya sea por Nara y Ozora no dan tregua a sus rivales mientras que Kitamura ha burlado fácilmente a la defensiva rival pero el portero de México muy pendiente de los centro y ha tenido buenas salidas desviando a los poste laterales como al travesaño no hay quien pare a estos chicos pero por buenas atajadas del portero rival el partido sigue 1-1 no se sabe quien tome la ventaja a 5 minutos del final del primer tiempo – comentaba el analista en un espacio para los narradores del encuentro tanto del equipo mexicano como el japonés

México realizo un contragolpe tomando mal parado al equipo japonés Torrado pasa para Aquino este dribla y pasa a Ryo en el cual hace un centro raso a la diagonal matona que llega para Hernández que dispara el portero Genzo ataja quedándose con el balón y hace un despeje a Kitamura este baja de pecho siendo presionado por Uzumaki Menma, este chico Kidou retiene el balón entre el empeine y espinilla haciendo un sombrerito a Menma que no se esperaba dicho movimiento saliendo espléndidamente de la marca de este tomando por ventaja la velocidad que tiene tomando el camino por la lateral que esta va cubierto por Flores el balón va un paso delante de ellos pero Kidou trata de hacer un centro de rabona, Flores barre pero fue una finta que se quedó en el pie izquierdo de Kidou que hace un centro hacia Naruto este brinca pero es marcado, la presión férrea del defensa central Rafa Márquez que salta y de un cabezazo este cae en un área cubierta por Uchiha que prepara el tiro de volea que va colocada para el ángulo izquierdo, Campos se lanza rozando con un dedo el balón que se incrustará dentro de los tres palos en lo cual Japón se iría con ventaja para el segundo tiempo con la mínima diferencia de goles, esperen el defensa mexicano Izquierdos salta para mandar a tiro de esquina, que buena defensa de hierro de la saga mexicana no dejan que Japon se vaya por delante de ellos el marcador sigue intacto al 1-1 por bando estos tipos sí que son un hueso duro de roer en la defensa- comento con gran jubilo el narrador encargado del encuentro.

Ah que cerca de Sasuke en meter el segundo gol un poco más de velocidad y ese balón entraba –comento con un suspiro la peli rosa

No lo creo Sakura ese tiro llevaba todo el empeine y aparte de que pesco de buena manera el balón de volea Sasuke-san fue la velocidad y anticipación del defensa para ver donde se dirigía el balón – comentaba el de cejas abundantes

Tienes razón Lee-san es algo que solamente Shikamaru-san o Neji-san harían –decía un chico pálido sin ninguna emoción en lo dicho por el

Argh esto me mata México es bueno, quiero jugar a nivel mundial también que suerte tienen esos seis – mientras se cruzaba de brazos siendo correspondido por un ladrido por su fiel mascota

Pues tendremos que entrenar para que nos tomen en cuenta tenemos todavía tiempo para la sub-17, 19, 23 y la mayor – mientras un chico de huesos anchos comentaba y comía de sus papas

Tienes razón Chouji hay que redoblar fuerzas para poder ser tomados en cuenta y así arder demás la llama de la juventud –dijo de manera eufórica Rock Lee

Cállense y dejen de comentar miren quien va a cobrar el tiro de esquina es Kidou-kun –comentaba una peli rubia con rasgos zorrunos en sus mejillas

Tiro de esquina a favor de Japon, el encargado de cobrarlo es Kidou coloca el balón el portero sale un poco de la línea debajo del travesaño, intentara anticipar el centro, Kidou centra alto el balón se pasara y será saque de meta, que es esto el cobrador empezó a caminar con la mano hacia arriba en forma de puño y marcando el uno- anuncio uno de los comentarista.

No esperen el balón empieza a tomar curva y empieza a caer detrás del portero que trata de saltar hacia atrás pero no alcanza y el balón se incrusta dentro de la portería rival, es un gol olímpico, vaya chico extraordinario ya apreciaba que el balón se iba dentro de los tres palos- dijo un comentarista japonés – todos esperaban que el balón saliera fuera del campo y no se esperaron que el balón vaya con efecto y sobre pasará al portero Campo, este chico tiene una mentalidad fría y calculadora no me sorprendería verlo en el viejo continente – agrego de ultimo.

Y con esto el árbitro central da por terminado el juego de la primera mitad con el equipo de Japón llevándose la victoria momentáneamente por 2-1 adelante del equipo de México, antes del segundo tiempo, que hará el equipo de México para sobre ponerse y recuperar el medio campo ya que no avanzando de allí desde los cortes del joven Nara y compañía, que cuando pierden la marca el equipo japonés se adapta rápido y hace que se escalones los demás cubriendo y recuperando el balón, luego observaremos más a partir de este descanso y de comienzo el segundo tiempo del juego.

(Gracias a aquellos que se pasen por el fic luego les traeré el segundo capítulo de este two-shot, con el segundo tiempo y demás jugadas espero pronto poder actualizar el anterior fic solo quise sacar de mi idea este parte que me estaba matando este proceso por cual espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capítulos de este pequeño fic)


End file.
